


The Good Pinot

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [199]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Barrister! Draco, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Tired Draco, Wine Loving Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco share a moment after work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [199]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Good Pinot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 53. _Sit down. I'll get it._
> 
> 🍷🍷

Draco was beat.

He’d run around the Wizengamot all day, chasing truculent Ministers and conferring with clients. His designer leather boots were pinching his toes. He collapsed on the settee beside Harry. 

“Long day?” Draco asked, nodding to the glass of wine that his wild-haired husband held in his hand. 

“ _Bloody_ long day,” Harry agreed. “Arsehole criminals. Endless paperwork. I’ve broken out the good Pinot.”

Draco laughed. “We should run away. Leave them to it.”

Harry took a swallow, smiling at Draco’s proposition. “Now _that’s_ a suggestion I can drink to. You sit down love. I’ll get you a glass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
